Chapter 636
Chapter 636 is called "The General From the Future Land". Cover page From the Decks of the World Vol. 20 - "Drum Island - Sakura Kingdom Peace Corps". Short Summary Surume betrays the New Fishman Pirates and focuses on protecting Shirahoshi for Luffy. Meanwhile, Daruma aims to destroy Franky's new weapons. He does at first but Franky reveals his new weapon. Daruma finds himself against Chopper who attacked him underground. Luffy starts walking toward Hody, when Dosun and Ikaros Much try to stop him, Zoro and Sanji push them back and let Luffy attack Hody successfully. Somewhere in the Fishman Island, Noah is moving and Neptune is talking about Noah's prophecy, the ship can't be moved until "that day" comes. Long Summary The New Fishman Pirates are furious that Surume betrayed them. Luffy orders him to protect Shirahoshi. Chopper realizes that everyone is avoiding them, thinking they must fear the tank. Usopp then tells him that the tank is shaking. It then falls into a hole in the ground. Daruma appears and tells them he ate away at the ground so it would collapse. He then targets Franky's bike. He doesn't have to do anything though since Franky falls into the same hole the tank is in. Franky asks if the others are ok, then kicks them out of the hole, saying that it is a one person vehicle. He then has the Brachio Tank V and Black Rhino FR-U IV do a docking maneuver. They emerge from the hole as the Iron Pirate Franky Shogun, a giant robot that looks like Franky. Usopp and Chopper stare in awe. Franky then says he realized Vegapunk's former dream by adapting Wapometal, a shape memory alloy. Franky then pulls out a giant sword on the robot's back, calling it the marauder's sword, Franken. He then uses General Ashimoto Dangerous, a low sweeping attack where he swings the sword along the ground. The pirates dodge this easily by jumping over it when it got to them, saying it was dangerously cheap. Franky was one step ahead of them. He steps out of a hatch in the robot's chest and uses Franky Cannon, firing the cannons in his own shoulders. A pirate tries to attack Nami, saying she looked weak. Nami just tells him she is scared and not to mock Weatheria. She then uses Sorcery Clima-Tact: Gust Sword. Usopp attacks a bunch of pirates with Bamboo Javelin, an attack that causes bamboo to shoot from the ground and stab anyone nearby. He then shouts his thanks to Heracles, saying he is beginning a new chapter of his life. Meanwhile, Daruma is underground again, making more pitfalls. He then hears someone else underground with him. The next thing people see is Daruma being blasted out of the ground, followed by Chopper, in a new and improved Horn Point, saying he is also good at digging. Luffy asks Chopper how he turned into a stag beetle. Chopper explains that he can now freely change between six of his seven transformations whenever he wants, and only needs the Rumble Ball to change into the last one. Daruma calls him conceited and say he will rip Chopper to shreads. Chopper corrects him saying he is a conceited "monster". Hody calls out to the kraken, telling him he did a good job capturing Shirahoshi. He tells Surume that he can go and kill his brothers at the North Pole any time he wants, and he will if Surume keeps betraying them. Surume begins to squeeze tighter, making Shirahoshi uncomfortable. Luffy understands now why Surume had to join the New Fishman Pirates. He then tells Surume that he will protect his brothers too. Dosun and Ikaros Much try to attack Luffy but are intercepted and knocked to the ground by Zoro and Sanji respectively. Hody orders his men to attack Luffy, but he vanishes before they can do anything. Before they can figure out where he went, Luffy reappears and delivers a devestating kick to Hody's jaw. Noah then appears on the horizon. Neptune, resting with his sons, sees this and panics. Fukaboshi tries to calm him, saying that it is unexpected but certainly nothing they can't handle. Neptune tells him that no one can move the ship and until "the day that must come", the ship must absolutely not be moved. Quick References Chapter Notes * Dalton and the lapahns are seen for the first time after the timeskip. The lahpans appear to be part of the island's defenses now. Furthurmore, a castle has now been built at the base of the Drum Rockies. * Daruma reveals a new move. * Black Rhino FR-U IV and Brachio Tank V can combine to create a robot, BF 38, named Iron Pirate Franky Shogun that is captained by Franky. Franky also reveals that he used Wapolmetal. * Chopper upgraded his Horn Point. * Chopper is once again mistaken for a different animal. This time a Stag Beatle by Luffy. * It is also revealed that Chopper can now use six different Points instead of the three he could do before the timeskip without using multiple Rumble Balls. He states that he only needs the Rumble Ball to transform into an additional form. * Nami and Usopp reveal new moves. ** Nami creates a blast of gust from her weapon. ** Usopp uses a pop green that sprouts bamboo. * Surume has siblings back at the North Pole. * Luffy becomes angry and attacks Hody again. * The Straw Hat Pirates are ready to fight with the New Fishman Pirate officers: ** Chopper vs. Daruma ** Zoro vs. Dosun ** Sanji vs. Ikaros Much ** Luffy vs. Hody Jones * Noah finally arrives at Fishman Island. * The royal family is confirmed to be safe. Characters Arc Navigation